The Reeve Chronicles Chapter 7: Opus Magnum
by The Writer Of EP1C Fanfic
Summary: My masterpiece.


We hadn't received much work since the last assignment, but you can never be too safe. I was just maxing it out in my mansion, playing GTA V (amazing game btw) "Go to hell, n00b!" Nakkisar killed me with a shotgun and I was on a kill streak. I was having a Mountain Dew on one of my perfect Sundays, when my Phone rang *SYNDICATE-SKRILLEX*. "Go for it bro." "Um, dude…" it was Alice (Oh God, what now?). "There's something wrong with Colin." "Elaborate." "He collapsed in the bathroom…" "Wait; was he naked when you found him?" "Does it matter?" "No, but I want to know." "Yes, he was." I laughed so hard I almost spilt my drink. "You bastard." "Oh God make it stop, it hurts!"

"I can fix that." Said a sultry, lingering voice from behind me. "Who was th-?" "Got to go, bye." It was the one and only Scarlet. "How did you find me?" "A girl has her ways." "So, can I interest you in a drink?" "Such a gentleman, I'll have a-" "Red bull and vodka?" "You know me too well." I've gotta say, for such a bloodthirsty psycho, she was still quite charming. "So, why have you come?" "I have a proposal; you and I stay together forever as lovers and I give you the antidote to save Colin. If you don't agree I'll destroy you and your life." "Oh God, why?" "So, what's your choice?" "Yeah, how about no?" "Fine…" she said with a sharp voice (Oh crap, what is she gonna do now?). "If I can't have you," she said as she thrust a dagger through my chest, "No one can." I made a choking/gargling as I hit the floor, and then I let out a long exhale.

"Goodnight, sweet prince." She leaned in to kiss my forehead, and then she walked out the front door. As she was leaving she suddenly heard a gunshot and felt a sharp pain in her back. One shot in her back, two shots in her legs, three shots in her shoulders, and four shots in her elbows. She hit the floor but was half dead and found the strength to roll onto her back and she saw a shadowy figure in the scorching sun, drawing Glock to her face. "Where's the antidote?" I said as I cocked the pistol. "It's at my house, in the cooler box in the kitchen." "Thanks, babe." And I put her of her misery.

I called my good friend the cleaner to 'dispose' of her accordingly. I reached out for my phone to call Alice, but she called before I could. "Hey, I was about to call you." "Yeah, high you need to get over here, NOW!" "Why?" "Colin's having a seizure!" "Oh…" I hung up on her and hopped on my Harley to go and retrieve the antidote. "I forgot how nice her taste was…" I said as I marveled over her penthouse apartment. "I have a mansion, your argument is invalid." I sprung over the counter top and saw the cooler. It had no antidote in it at all, just a piece of paper with a kiss mark on it above a pack of sushi and a can of monster energy: Assault flavor. I picked up the monster and the bottom of the cooler also came up and I notice there was about a pound of C-4 and a timer that read "0:00:10". "Oh, shit!" I yelled as I dove out the window of the 12th floor apartment. As I was descending to about the 9th/8th floor I heard the explosion and felt pieces of debris hit my back and I was trapped beneath a pile of rubble. "This must be how Luke felt when he fought the rancor." I thought. I pushed a large chunk of stone of me which revealed that a set of freaking lead pipes were pinning me to the ground. "Oh, come on! Can't I catch a damn break for once?!" I exclaimed as I pulled myself off of the pipes (it didn't hurt, it just felt really disturbing). My wounds quickly regenerated as I walked off to get my Harley, which luckily wasn't affected by the explosion.

"Thank you." I said to the sky. I drove off to HQ and I told Alice the bad news. She had this to say: "WHAT?! THERE WAS NOTHING, NOTHING AT ALL?!" "No, ma'am, there was nothing at all. But I'm gonna give your bro a call and send him a sample of his blood so he can remake the antidote." "Ok." I grabbed landline like it was a million bucks. "Hey, man. I need a huge favor…" I explained the situation to him and gave the blood to a Fed Ex guy to deliver to Johnny. He sent a text saying that he's made the antidote and that the toxin was in fact, poison from a puffer fish and said he only has two hours left until he flat lines. "K." I sent back and went to the mail room and got the package. I drew it into a syringe and jabbed it into his arm. "Wakey, wakey you little Scottish bastard." He suddenly sprung back to life. "What just happened?"He asked. "You were drugged, but we saved you." "Ok." "Now put some pants on dude, that towel's up a wee bit to high laddie!" "Oh, crap. My bad." He said as he jogged to his room.

"We need a vacation." Alice suggested as she fell on to the couch next to me. "Yeah, we do. Don't we…?" I said as I thought about it. "But we'll do it later, now we just relax and enjoy this show." I said as I changed the channel to Comedy Central and we watched The Big Bang Theory marathon. "I just realized who poisoned Colin; Tony Lopez." "Meh, we'll let it slide for now."

_**Thanks For Reading My Opus Magnum, hope you enjoyed it. And be sure to read my friend Alice's Fan Fic's: The Payne Legacy and The Payne Archives. And If you've got a PS3 add NAKKISAR to your friends list. **_

**Ciao.**__


End file.
